Dreams and Nightmares
by Lady Viviana
Summary: Ever wonder what it’d be like if there was a world full of all the fictional characters anyone has ever created? Nikki soon finds out after being dragged there. Dreams come true but so do nightmares. Rated M for language, rape and voilence.You were warned
1. Collectors

**Disclaimer (and claimer)-****I do not own anyone but Vivi/Nikki, Arix, Jackie, Aryn, Damian, Leah and Bruce…and any other characters I decide to shove into this story. Pure/Tiff, Draco and further characters of my friends I decide to shove into the story belong to her. So there! NYU! *sticks out tongue***

**A/N-****HOLY COW! It's been six years since I posted! WOW!. Forgive me for my absence. I shall update this story with a few chapters then head on over and miss with the others. Expect an update within the next week or so. But please don't hold me to it because I have to get the flow back. Lol. The rating is because I will not hold my cussing back. It'll flow naturally. Plus I can't help it if the characters are in love. ON WITH THE SHOOOOWWW!**

**Summary: Ever wonder what it'd be like if there was a world full of all the fictional characters anyone has ever created? Nikki soon finds out after a friend from her world, who's already been living there for two years, yanks her out of reality and into…fictional reality? Follow them as Nikki and her friends, along with some familiar heroes, fight through the fictional world where a war has broken out between the good and the bad to see who can gain more people, who's brought over from reality after learning they hold power, to their side.**

**Collectors**

_Damian_

I walk up to her swiftly almost forgetting the need to look normal in this world. Shifting my speed to an agonizingly slow human pace. The butterflies in my stomach already full swing at what I'm about to do.

I look around to make sure none of her managers or fellow employees are watching, not needing to make a scene out of this. I then look straight at her forcing a smile onto my features hoping I don't look ridiculous.

Gathering up all the courage I can, I begin to nervously straighten up my hair and shirt. It's taken me quite a long time to get the courage to do this. I've known her all throughout high school and never once took notice to her. It felt strange that out of the blue only just the other month I started noticing her bright smiles and greetings once she sees me. The way she seemed so blue being at work. How lonely she looks all the time.

Only after about a month I found myself purposely going to her work just to pass by her. Even if it were to only take one glance if by chance she'd see me she would smile in greeting being glad to see me. This also made my heart soar. Which confuses me the most. I'm a married man. I hope later on all of these feelings that came out of nowhere can be explained away as some sort of ability she has unknowingly been using.

Plus she's the complete opposite of what I'm attracted to. She is very much overweight, she has cavities like it's a new style with one missing tooth in the front, and next to all my other female friends she seems very self-conscious and very, very much shut inside her own bubble. It pains me to see her update her profile online saying how depressed and sad she was. I really hope that one day I can make her happy. Where did these feelings come from? I honestly don't know but I really need to act on them.

Only inches from her now, she catches sight of me in the corner of her eye. The woman raised up from the floor, nearly falling over in the process from being out of shape, after stocking the few items in her hand. She straightened out her smock and smiled up at me not recognizing who it was at first. Probably thinking me to be the average customer about to ask her where an item was in the store.

Her face lit up with sudden realization at who was standing before her. Visibly relaxing knowing at once it was no ordinary customer. "Hey Damian!" she greeted excitedly beginning to play with the corner of the box on her work cart.

I stood straight up trying not to fidget with anything. "Hey Nikki. How are you?" I asked hoping my voice wouldn't crack from pure nervousness.

She sighed and looked to the shelf in what looked to me like pure boredom. "Well I'm at work and I'm bored. So yeah. Other than that I'm ok. How about you?" She looked back up to me, her eyes shifting from depression to happiness once the subject was changed.

I smiled at her. "I'm doing great. Actually I wanted to talk to you about something. I mean I know we haven't had an actual conversation since school or occasionally online but I really have been meaning to speak with you." I said quite fast before I lost my nerve completely.

Taken back by my suddenly fast confession she smiles even bigger. "Uhm. Sure you can talk to me about anything." she looked around also checking for the managers and employees who'd be glad to tell on her. "I don't know how long I can talk though. They'll probably write me up for talking to anyone."

I sigh as I really do see her point but then I get an idea. "Well let's pretend I'm asking you were something is. What's something you don't really know the location of?"

She looked to the shelf in thought. I smile at how long it's taking her knowing she's been working here for about 5 years. It'll be a miracle if she doesn't know where anything is. Finally thinking of something she snaps her fingers and points to me. "Pita bread. I couldn't even begin to tell you where it is."

I clear my throat about to put on the show. "Excuse me, ma'am. Would you happen to know where I could find Pita bread?"

Giggling to herself she smiles at me. "Honestly, Sir. No I do not. But here. Let me help you find it." She gestures up the aisle in the general direction of where we would go. Both laughing, we begin walking next to each other up the aisle. She looks up to me. "That was funny." she said giggling again.

I smile down to her still chuckling. "Yes it was." I agreed but then got nervous again and lost my smile. Her eyebrows pulled together in curiousness. "Damian, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

I nervously lifted my hand and pushed back my hair mostly out of habit. Walking faster than we should have, we made it over to the bakery department in less than a minute. I pretended to pick up some bread, as did she. " Well. I have a sort of confession to make and some how I had gotten the courage this past month of randomly coming in to see you. Along with this confession there is something entirely different I need to talk to you about. First off…" I trailed off wondering how to begin. I felt like a stupid little teenager.

She waited patiently occasionally looking around the breads so no one would suspect us chatting. I rubbed the back of my neck as I looked into her eyes once she lifted her gaze to mine. "Nikki…please keep an open mind ok? I know this must be a shock because I never ever shown any interest before but…" I stop not really knowing how I want to continue with confessing feelings I am unsure of.

I am getting frustrated with myself. I am the commander for Christ sake. I stand before a room full of my teammates barking out orders. Go on rescue missions and saved countless others from this world yet here I am standing in front of the woman I am, for some reason, in love with and a simple paragraph is suddenly difficult to speak.

I looked all around myself for the courage that I knew wasn't there to help me finish this confession. "Yes?" she asked truly curious. My eyes snapped to hers. Studying them I see a look of longing in them. I wonder if she understands what I'm about to say.

That gave me the courage I needed. "I was wondering if you'd go out with me. Tonight. After work. It's sudden, I know. I don't want to sound like a stalker but I come in her a lot to buy something just so I can see you. The smile I put on your face every time you see me. It makes me happy to know I have that ability to make you smile." I take a deep breath and let it out slowly.

I stepped closer to her seeing her eyes fill up with tears. Both my hands reach up and gently hold onto her upper arms. Determination coursing through me. I look deep into her eyes willing her to see the love I have for her.

She smiled up at me. Staring deeply into my eyes. Unable to believe her ears. Shyly she looked to the floor as she answered back. "I-I'd love to." she looked back up to me. "I never knew you felt that way. Or could feel that way…for me."

I shook my head at the silliness of her thoughts. "Anyone would be foolish to not feel for you the way that I do. I've been wanting to do this for a while now. Forgive me for taking so long." Even though I'll most likely regret it later on.

The tears she had been trying to keep at bay fell down her cheeks as she listened to my words. She smiled the biggest smile I've ever seen. "It's ok. I just can't believe this. This is really how you feel?" She asked with a glow on her face.

Suddenly not caring about anyone seeing us, not caring whether she got fired, I gave her the biggest most warmest hug I could muster without physically harming her. Her arms immediately wrapped around under mine, across my back as mine wrapped around her shoulders. She squeezed her eyes shut listening to the beating of my heart as her head leaned against my chest her tears still falling at the suddenness of this information.

It seemed like hours to me since I first started hugging her. A part of me felt like leaping for joy for having the courage to confess my undying love for her, another part of me was so beyond confused as to where these feelings came from and another part of me sensed something odd around us.

Still hugging her I lifted my head and looked around. My eyes still taking in my surroundings they stopped dead in their tracks as a dark, thick, pure evil laughter was heard from behind me. My eyes widened as it continued chuckling as it was joined with a few other laughs. My body stiffened.

Nikki, noticing my suddenly tense form, flashed open her eyes and pulled backing looking up into mine. "Damian? What's wrong?"

I lowered my head carefully so that my mouth was just at her ear. "Nikki. Do you trust me?" At my question she pulled back to look at me only to see the most serious of looks. Looking from one eye to the other she answers. "Of course I trust you. What's wrong?"

I give a slight nod at her answer. "I'm sorry this is happening. I'll explain everything later. I know it'll be hard for you to but when I say to I need you to run as fast as you can."

She pulls back away from me at my odd request. "What are you talking about? Why would we need to run?" she asked looking frantically around for any sign of danger. Not seeing any she looked back to me for answers.

I sigh and grab onto her hand. "Nikki. Just trust me. We need to run." I said tightening the hold on her hand. Her eyebrows pulled together in confusion at my sudden change in mood and behavior. Probably thinking I'm either bipolar or just psychotic.

My eyes grew wide as the laughter I heard behind me stopped. I turn around to see four of my most hated enemies. "Collectors." I spat in disgust, just above a whisper.

They began screeching their unnatural birdlike voices as they noticed I have spotted them. They fan out about to attack. I snap my head back to Nikki seeing her watching me with worry as I seemed to have just stared off into what looked to her like 'space'.

"Nikki RUN!" I yelled practically ripping her arm out of it's socket as I began pulling her through their pack and ran for our lives. She was smacking at my hand doing her best to keep up. Luckily my strength came in handy to pull all her weight and still keep a reasonable speed.

I immediately dug into my pockets. A second later pulling out a communicator that looked very much like a regular wireless cell phone you stick in your ear. Slamming it into my ear I tap it causing a little light to flash blue then turn red. I immediately started barking out orders. "I need an immediate travel portal clearance at my location. I am being chased by four Collectors. I have Nikki with me. They came a little earlier than we thought. Call a code X in the area I'll be coming in. They don't look armed. Be ready to pick us up at that location. Commander Ian OUT". Once finished, I tapped the device again but leaving it in my ear. I looked back to her and cursed seeing them right behind us. I swiftly turned into the aisle we were in earlier.

Almost to her cart a voice came over the communicator. "Commander Ian. Travel Portal Clearance approved. You have a go for travel. Scott Out." Sighing in relief I fling out my right arm as I yell out calling forth the portal. "Transportia" Within seconds a bright flash of white light then a large oval portal filled the gap of the aisle. It had every color of the rainbow in it looking a lot like a kaleidoscope.

Nikki's eyes grew wide seeing this. She batted at my hands more roughly trying to get me to stop pulling. "Damian! Let me go. Where are you taking me?" I look back at her only a second and smile.

Right as I reached it I pulled her along with me straight through the portal. Another flash of light and we were through. I quickly looked back and watched as the portal closed. Knowing all pretense was gone in this world and also knowing Code X was enforced here I pull out my blaster gun ready to fight off the Collectors once they have created their own portal and follow us through.

I looked down to Nikki noticing her still pounding on my hand. "Nikki. Come on we need to get out of here. They're still behind us." I said pulling on her arm again.

Pulling back, making us stop, Nikki looked up to me as if I'd completely lost my mind. "Are you nuts? Have you seriously lost your mind? I didn't even see a single thing behind us. First you come up to me and blurt out your sudden feelings for me, which by the way I'm starting to doubt. Then you go insane and drag me through the store and through some sort of portal. I don't even want to know how you did that. What are you looking at?" she asked suddenly in the middle of her rant.

The whole time I had been trying to hold back my laughter while looking at her. "Uhm. Nikki. You might want to pull up your pants." I said looking away to make it less embarrassing for her. Completely lost as to what I'm talking about she looks down to see her pants had indeed fallen to the floor. Her face completely beat red, she snaps down and pulls them up with the one hand she had free.

I turn my head back to her. "If I would have had more time to explain everything to you I could have warned you about that. It's one of many things that will happen to you in this world. Come on I'll explain everything once we're back at HQ. We have to go befo-" A flash of white light interrupts me. A second later screeching is heard. Great. "Let's go!!" I yanked on Nikki's completely shocked form. One look at her now completely slim and toned body sent her mind into shock.

The both of us running now we made our way through the throng of people laying on the floor. Jumping over some and going around others. I smiled at everyone knowing that creating Code X was a brilliant idea me and my fellow team members came up with.

Calling on a Code X emergency told everyone of this world that someone from the X team was being chased by the Collectors and gun fights were to happen. Everyone knew to fall to the floor and not move a muscle. The Collectors were birdlike creatures created specifically to 'collect' the person the X Team went to the other world to get in hopes to take them back to their masters so that person would join or be forced to join the side of evil. The Collectors relied specifically on heat sensor like eyes. Anything with heat throughout their body that moved would get attacked. Another reason Code X was so brilliant.

At last we reached the doors. They slide open allowing us to burst through and out the lobby past another sliding glass door. Once outside we ran across the parking lot heading towards the street. I looked back to a huffing and puffing, Nikki. "Come on Nikki. It's just a littler further. They will pick us up at the street." I yelled as I ran still dragging her as she held onto her now extremely baggy cloths.

She looked back as she heard a screeching sound. "I can see and hear them now! They're gaining on us, Damian!" I snapped my head back in their direction. "Shit! Come on! Run faster!" my eyes grew wide as one of the Collectors put on some more speed then pushed himself up off the ground flipping in the air, grabbing the gun out of my hand as I began shooting at it before it landed in front of the both of us causing us both to stop in our tracks. The both of us gasping, I pushed Nikki behind me. "Stay close to me." She clutched onto the back of my shoulder with her free hand.

"You guys can't have this one!" I yelled at the one in front of me. They all began laughing at me. It began talking in it's screechy voice as it crushed my gun into a blob of metal. "Youuuu can not run from usss any longer, Commander Ian. Youuu both are ourssss!"

I forced a laugh. "You pathetic Collectors are going to take on the great Commander Ian? Yeah right. I think your boss would be a little pissed at you. He wants my demise to be his doing. You wouldn't have the guts to try." I said pretty confident with my guess. Truly laughing now the Collectors behind us yelled out. "Who sssaid it would be ussss?"

A loud ferocious growl met everyone's ears followed by a few clings as claws meet the blacktop heading straight for us. Spinning to the side, and spotting the source, I instantly push Nikki away from me as the large black panther jumps towards me, taking me to the ground. We immediately begin to wrestle. "C'mon, Chupa. You know you don't wanna do this. They've brainwashed you." I said reasoning with my old comrade. Pausing, Chupa, the large black panther, stares at me. "I have a new master now. You'll soon be his once he breaks you." he said sounding almost as if the thought thrilled him. Before I could respond to that, he swiped his paw at my head making it hit the blacktop pretty hard. Darkness overtook me.


	2. Dude! What Gives!

**A/N: **The **disclaimer** is on the first chapter. Please bare with me as this is the first sex scene I have ever typed out and I didn't really want to but did it anyway to get the point across. Oh and also bare with me in the fact that I'm just introducing Nikki into this world it'll get more into X-Men as the story continues. Enjoy.

**Warning!!-** There will be a sex scene (small but still there). Yes it is rape and if you do not like it then please either skip over it or do not continue reading. You have been warned. If your virgin eyes and/or mind reads on and has a conniption it will be entirely your fault for proceeding. You have been warned. Have a nice day! ^__^

**Dude! What Gives?!**

_Nikki_

Taken by complete surprise at both the growling panther and Damian pushing me out of the way, I lose my balance and fall to the ground scuffing both my palms. The screeching got louder as they see me completely unguarded.

In complete shock from everything going on I barely fought back as the creatures lifted me off the ground. One of them throwing me over his shoulder. I look up in a daze and saw the panther dragging Damian along by pulling his arm in its mouth. It followed the creatures. One of the ones in front called on their communicators to their base. Moments later everything disappeared in a beam of green light.

The stench was the only thing registering in my hazy mind. Darkness and the most hideous of smells I've ever smelled. Still out of it and in the dark I can't see where they are taking me.

After going down a couple different flights of steps we finally reached the dungeon like cells in what I'm guessing is the basement. Or it could have been an actual dungeon and I wouldn't have known. I lifted myself up enough to see the panther drag Damian into the one cell. Once out of site I could only hear when it let go of his arm making it plop to the ground. One of the creatures grabbing shackles and chaining him up. After only a few minutes hearing the cell door bang closed and the lock clicking.

Soon after we traveled back up the many flights of stairs. Reaching their desired level then going through a couple long corridors we reach the end of a very long one. The one in front banging loudly on the doors.

The sound snapping me out of whatever shock I was still in. Panicking knowing what's holding me, I begin kicking and punching it, thrashing about hoping it'll let me go. Screaming in it's ear too. "DAMIAN! WHERE ARE YOU?!!"

The one holding me pinched my arm and I yelled. "OW! That hurt you jackass. LET ME GO!" No sooner were the words out of my mouth when the thing holding me flipped me over and threw me onto the floor. Not to gently either. "Ow." was all I could say as fear gripped me once I caught site of what was in front of me only a couple of feet away.

A very muscularly built man sat upon a throne of gold. He wore a red cape with silver shoulder armor. His suit looked much like a normal standard karate gi only it looked as if it was made of material that looked like leather. Deep maroon trimmed in black with no shoes.

Taking his shoulder armor off along with the cape since it was attached he pushed off the chair and made his way over to me smiling in victory. "My, my, my what have we here? Did we succeed in actually capturing a newly discovered power holder?" He said as he reached to were I was still frozen in fear on the floor. He crouched down lowering his hand to my chin and gently lifting it up. "Well now. Aren't you a looker?"

Not knowing what to do I just went along with it. He slowly lifted my head up making me pull my upper body up along with it. I pulled my legs underneath me but still off to the side using my hands to hold myself up.

I glared into his eyes but with the same amount of fear. "What do you want with me?" I asked hoping to distract him from whatever he's thinking right now. He smiled down at me. "Now Now. We can talk about this later. From the looks of your clothes you were a bit overweight in your world, weren't you? What kind of man would I be if I didn't show you how to use that newfound body of yours? Hmm?"

He quickly stood up straight and snapped his fingers at his servants. "Take her to my bed chambers. Get rid of her clothes and burn them. They are of no use to her anymore." Immediately I was scooped up into somebody' arms. Not liking what this was leading to I kicked and screamed all the way to the bedroom.

Once inside I was stood up onto my feet. Right away hands ripped off all my cloths leaving me completely naked before I even had a chance to squeal. I quickly lifted an arm to cover my 'ladies' and lifted my leg up over the hand I used to cover my crotch. "Dude! What gives?!" They shoved me onto the bed. Not showing any signs that they heard me.

Gathering up all the shredded clothes and junk that were in my pockets they walked out the room to dispose of the material. I sat up on the bed glaring at the door they just walked through. "HEY! That's mine! Don't you dare get rid of my iPod. My boyfriend paid good money for that!"

Giving up on that completely, knowing all too well that they prolly just threw it in the trash, I crawl to the headboard of the bed and curled up into a ball not wanting to cover myself in the blankets so I don't give any ideas. Thinking twice about even being on the bed I quickly jumped up off and hid in the corner beside the bedside table.

My whole body began to tremble in fear at what I know is going to happen to me. I pulled my knees to my chin and rested it on them. Footsteps were soon heard coming towards the door. I stiffened as I listened to them getting closer and closer. Seconds later the door gets pulled opened violently. Not even a moment later slammed shut.

I closed my eyes automatically not wanting to see the menacing look on his face. But unfortunately couldn't block out his voice. "There you are. Come now. There's no need to be afraid. I'm very good at this." he said reaching to where I was.

He crouched down and violently grabbed my upper arms and pulled me up to his chest. "Don't fight it. You know you want this." Without warning he forced his lips onto mine roughly, forcing entrance into my mouth before working his mouth across my cheek and neck. My eyes closed tightly shut silently wishing that whatever team Damian was the Commander of would find us soon.

His hands traveled all over my body in places not even my boyfriend in my world would be allowed to go. I struggled with all my might a few times hitting him anywhere I could as I screamed damning him to hell and throwing death threats I couldn't follow threw with everywhere but learned quickly that this was a major mistake. Each time he rewarded me with a fist to the face.

Soon I just gave up and laid there trying to think of other things than what he was doing. His hands snaked their way from my lower body up to my arms holding them above my head having both wrists in one of his massive hands. His other hand having its way with the rest of my body. His mouth working on my neck and chest.

It feels like it's been an eternity. Every now and then trying to struggle, as his hand pinned both my arms down, only to be punished. Not being able to contain himself anymore he stopped his messing around and completely took advantage of me after positioning himself above my body. Soon after thrusting in and out of me continuously not holding back any of his abnormal strength. All the time gnawing fiercely on my already raw neck.

My pain filled expressions and pleas driving him over the edge. Still using his right hand to hold my wrists he used his other to grip onto my shoulder underneath to pull me down onto him as he pounded me harder and harder.

What seemed like hours later to me, he slowed to a stop finally exhausted. He let my arms go as he collapsed over top of my body then rolled over to his side of the bed. A couple minutes later passing out from exhaustion.

I lay there sore and bruised. I slowly crawled away from him completely exhausted from what he did to me. Barely able to move I fell onto the floor and pulled myself to the farthest wall back to the corner he found me in earlier. I silently cried into my knees after pulling them up to my chest. "Damian." I whispered as I wound my hands around my legs pulling into myself as much as I could. I laid my head on my knees waiting to see what would happen. Slowly my eyes began to droop until finally sleep over took me.

Eyes shooting open as a stinging feeling was felt on my cheek, my head snapped to the side. I placed a hand onto my cheek at the pain and looked up into his angry face. "Don't ever leave that bed again! You are mine now and I will not have you leave my side. You will stay in that bed and be there when I want to have my way with you!"

He leaned down and violently grabbed my left arm roughly. I batted as hard as I could at his hand which only pissed him off even more. He punched me upside the face causing me to go flying back across the bed. "Well if you insist. I was going to go off and storm the X team's headquarters but since you so willingly lay here it can wait a few hours."

He proceeded to have his way with me yet again. I sighed in relief once he was finished and I knew he wanted to leave. Unfortunately he took this the wrong way thinking I enjoyed it so much he continued to do me mercilessly until finally someone knocked on the door interrupting him. He sat up furious. "WHAT?" the person on the other side spoke loudly. "Sir, we await your command on the assault. We cannot delay any further. With Commander Ian in our dungeons they will be a man down. We must act now before they get reinforcements." Shoulders visibly sagging he huffs and pushes himself off me. "Fine. I'll be there in a minute. Be gone." The man outside the door walked away.

He got up and went into the other room. From the sound of it, it was his own bathroom. He came out with a fresh pair of clothing for himself. Plus a pair for me, which was kind of odd considering he didn't want me to leave his bed. "Here I want you to wear this. Your coming with me. Put it on now."

I, as quickly as I could with everything he's done to me, got up off the bed immediately putting on the tight fitting clothes. A white shirt with a 'V' cut line going down to almost the middle of the shirt showing a lot of cleavage. Tight black jean capris with black stiletto shoes. Once they were on he dragged me roughly by the arm out into the conference room. Every now and then I fall due to the ridiculously high heels on these shoes. Luckily he held onto me otherwise I would've face-planted.

He stood at the head of the table shoving me into the chair at the end of it on his right side. I sat there not paying attention to him as he did his speech on the plans to attack their enemies base. I caught the one thing he said about no one being allowed to touch me. After that he started to talk strategy. Before I knew it I was back in his bedroom laying at the headboard curled up in a ball staring off into space not knowing how I got there.

Time passed before the man was back in his room again staring at me before he jumped into the bed with me continuing his torture. He spent the next day or so using me for his sick pleasure. Not knowing how many days passed I grew hungry and extremely exhausted.

He entered the room for the 5th or 6th time that day and walked up to the bed. I sighed knowing what was about to happen again. "Get up." shocked at this I slowly made my way to the end of the bed and stood up next to him wobbling as I went. "Let's go. I need you." He yet again dragged me by my arm. Down the hall we went. Through so many corridors not knowing what was happening around me. Not willing to come out of my blank state for fear of him taking advantage of me again. Staring off into 'La-La Land' helps a lot when you don't want to know what's going on around you.

Finally something I did recognize was the darkness and stench. I held my nose for the most part until we got to where he wanted. I let go of my nose and stared off into space. A whole bunch of muffled noises was all that registered in my mind. Suddenly he brought me up against his chest, scaring the living daylights out of me.

My breathing coming in quick gasps as he has my back against him. He pulled a knife out of it's sheath on his belt and held it to my neck. Raising my head a bit I look off to the side as he held my arms down with one arm. My eyes widened as he pressed down onto it slightly cutting into my neck. I jumped hearing raised voices and closed my eyes willing everything and everyone to go away.

Out of nowhere the knife was removed and I was shoved into the cell. The door closed behind me and the lock clicked. I landed with a thud against the rock floor. I opened my eyes nothing focusing for me even with the light on in the cell.

I pushed myself back against the wall and curled up. "Nikki?" I jumped at hearing a voice so close to me. Chains rattled as I heard it again. "Nikki, look at me." Jumping again I scrambled as far away from the sound as I could only to end up in a corner. Completely scared out of my mind I closed my eyes shut.

The chains rattled again as whoever it was followed me. "Nikki. Come on. Open your eyes. It's Damian. Come on." Curling up even more the man sighed and sat as close as he could to me. "I'm gonna kill him." I heard him mutter to himself.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

-Damian POV-

As Nikki laid there shivering from the cold and curled up in the corner I sit here trying to figure a way out of the mess we are in. The shackles and chains they used on me have proved tough enough to withstand my abnormal strength. Must be new. I wasn't aware they had these. I sat here for the past couple days trying to bust free. The most progress I have gotten was successfully breaking my wrist.

I huffed in frustration banging the back of my head angrily against the wall making my shackles rattle. I sighed once I noticed her jump. It seemed that every little sound would scare her. I don't know what happened to her after hearing her scream when she was first taken away but I know it isn't good. Especially since it's only been about a week and she is already traumatized. I continued to watch her for a while.

After a long period of time I started to feel a little something in the back of my mind. Frowning at the feeling at first. I only grin widely once I realize what it was. I close my eyes and concentrate.

First it seemed as if it was fuzzy and far away. But the more I concentrated the clearer it became. I smile. With my mind I started talking to it. _I was wondering when you would decide to contact me. We've been in here for a week._ I said teasingly. Not even a second later an annoyed voice spoke back. _It's not my fault he got a hold of a massive mind block machine. Logan had fun tearing that up. Where are you located? _asked the lady who seemed a little annoyed at my teasing.

I chuckled a bit loudly making Nikki jump. I sighed then closed my eyes again in concentration. _We are in the lowest levels of his dungeons. I'm sure you can locate us once you reach this level. Please hurry it up a bit though it's cold down here and Nikki isn't wearing the best of clothes for it. There's something off with her too. You'll figure it out when you get here. _I said explaining the situation. A second later getting a response. _Ok we are on our way. Hold tight._

I smiled some more knowing that in only a matter of minutes we'll be free. I can't help but wonder where everyone was that my team was able to get into this place without problems.

I want to say something comforting to Nikki but every little noise scared her shitless. I looked down to her to make sure she was still breathing. About to try and reach her again the doors at the far end were busted open causing Nikki to have what looked like a near heart attack but I don't blame her, even I jumped a bit. Being chained to the ground I could only get up on my knees to greet my rescuers.

First to our cell was the woman that had contacted me. "Jean." She looked down to me and smiled as she used the keys she grabbed off the wall to unlock the door. "Ian." Successfully unlocking the door, she opened it a little loudly in the quiet room and made her way to me noticing the scared woman in the corner. She took in her appearance. "That poor girl." She said looking a bit sorry for her.

Jean went right to work opening my restraints. Once released I gently made my way over to Nikki. "Jean. Is there a way to make her sleep so she can be picked up? We need to get out of here." Without a word she closed her eyes in concentration. I looked down and saw Nikki's eyes droop closed as her body relaxed.

About to go to her I was stopped by Jean. "Let Arix do it. Your hand is injured." I looked up to Jean then to the man standing impatiently behind her, his worried eyes locked on Nikki. Without a word, Arix dropped down to her lovingly and carefully picked her up. Arix cradled her in his arms as he followed both Jean and I out the door.

With Jean leading the way all four of us made it out to the hall and up all the flights of stairs and through the corridors. Occasionally being joined with random X-Team members keeping watch on certain levels. Finally reaching the exit everyone circling around Arix, Nikki and I. We push through the doors making our way down the steps through the yard and to the gates. Looking back only briefly I smile knowing how royally pissed off the Major would be at losing his prisoners. We all continued running until we made our way to the get away vehicles. Some being motorcycles. Others being random vehicles of their own choice. I, along with Arix holding Nikki, hopped into a large black armored Hummer with Jean driving. Once inside we all took off back to headquarters.


	3. Jaw Dropper: Part 1

A/N:** So I hope your enjoying it so far. After 6 years you think I'd come up with something mildly interesting. Did I tell you this was from a dream I had? Then messed around with ideas by day dreaming? Like I said bare with me. X-Men is coming. A lil of Power Rangers too. Enjoy**

**Jaw Dropper: Part 1**

_Nikki_

Opening my eyes for the first time since I felt them close without my permission, I automatically shut them. Someone obviously is so blind they can't see and needs to blind everyone else with the brightness in this room. I groan as the bright light sent my already pounding migraine into whatever category is above that. I lift my arm to hold onto my head but I feel something heavy on my hand and wrist. I lift my other arm but can't move that one either for the same reason. Panicking slightly but wanting to know I slowly open my eyes trying to get used to the bright light.

As they adjust to the brightness my eyes fall to my left hand where a man with black spiked hair was holding onto my hand with his head laying on the bed I'm on. He's fast asleep. But it looks as if he's got a death grip on my hand with his one hand and my wrist with his other. I don't really recognize what I can see of his face.

I quickly look to my other side seeing the same thing except this man I know to be Damian and he's not cutting the circulation off in my hand either. Not liking this one bit I sharply pull my hand away from the both of them startling them so much both men fell off their chairs.

I look around frowning as I see myself in a hospital bed with an IV in one arm not really knowing why I am here. Then suddenly, like someone heard my unspoken question, visions and memories of what had passed since Damian approached me resurfaced. I remembered exactly what happened.

It's all Damian's fault. If he wouldn't have come to me this never would've happened. I pushed myself up into a sitting position and pushed myself as far back into the pillow as possible.

As the two men picked themselves up off the floor they scrambled back over to me in surprise. Every attempt they made at coming near me I flinch and pull away. "Get away from me." I said as I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them.

I buried my head into my arms as they inched closer. Damian sat on the bed. I looked up at him furious. He slowly reached his hand up to rest on my knee but I quickly pulled away. "Don't touch me. Just get away. Both of you." Surprised by my behavior Damian stood up next to the bed as the other backed away at my request. "Nikki. What's the matter?" asked Damian truly worried.

I glared up at him before grabbing one of the many pillows behind me and throwing it at his face. "It's all your fault! Just get away from me. And you!" I said looking over to the stranger and throwing a pillow at his face before I had a chance to see who he was. "I don't even know who you are so get away." I said fiercely as he caught the pillow.

I looked down to my bed and pulled into myself again so no one could hurt me. No one will hurt me again. Nobody.

The visions of when I first came here flashed through my mind over and over again as if they wanted to torture me. I began to cry into my knees as I once again wrapped my arms around my legs resting my hands on top of my knees.

I hear people talking around me as Damian places the pillow back on my bed in front of me then leaves me be. The man must have also left because I didn't hear him. Good. Get away from me. I don't want anyone to touch me ever again. Stupid Damian. It's all his fault.

After a couple a minutes of cursing Damian to hell, I suddenly feel a hand on my shoulder scaring me out of my thoughts. I scream bloody murder as I pull back as much as possible without falling off the bed.

A tall woman with red hair with a concerned look on her face pulled her hand back as she looked down to someone who was in a wheelchair next to her. It becomes hard to breathe as I pull myself back into my world of numbness where no one can hurt me. My eyes lose focus making everything around me blurry. Settling myself into the position I was in before I close my eyes burying my face into my legs willing everyone in the room to be gone. I feel myself beginning to shake and tense up.

_Please calm down. No one is going to hurt you anymore._ The voice came out of nowhere. It wasn't loud or scary. It was soft and comforting. But from inside my head? _Yes. It is from inside your head. But it is not your doing. My name is Charles Xavier. You are doing yourself a lot of harm putting yourself in this state. Please open your eyes and talk to me and to Jean_._ You are safe. There is nothing to fear here. Your with friends and they are all worried about you._

After a couple of minutes of comforting words, my body relaxes. My breathing returns to normal with some hiccupping. I finally open my eyes to see the lights slightly dimmer. I take a second to focus them. I see Jean sitting on the bed in front of my feet with Charles next to me in his wheelchair. Still relaxed but still a tad nervous at their closeness I still kept curled up.

I look up to see Jean smiling at me. She reaches a hand towards me but I still flinch from her. I don't even have a reason to fear her but I don't want her to touch me. I give her a somewhat apologetic look then look over to Charles. He smiles at me in greeting. "It's nice to see you awake and finally meet you. I'm Charles Xavier and this is Jean Grey. How are you feeling?" he asked after introducing himself again to me.

I frowned and felt out my body. It felt stiff and like I've been bruised. I looked to him and shrugged not really wanting to talk to him. You know for some reason he looks familiar to me. I look from him to Jean frowning trying to place it.

Jean looks at Charles still smiling then looked back to me. "Well hun. Are you hungry? I can get you a tray full of food. You haven't eaten anything in a long while so it'll have to be jello and soup until your sure you can handle something more." I nodded my head a little at her. She smiled wider then got up off the bed. "I'll go get you some while Charles talks with you. I'll be right back ok?" I nod my head again then look to Charles.

He was watching me carefully. He cleared his throat then laced his fingers together resting them on his lap. "Is it alright if I call you, Nikki?" he asked politely. I nodded to him as I shifted myself a little.

He smiled at me warmly. "Nikki, I know what you've been threw has been very traumatic. No one expects you to get over it just like that. I understand you have a problem with people touching you. Am I correct?" I nodded. "Ok. Do you feel like talking about it?" I shake my head wildly curling into myself a little more inching away from him a bit as I look away to the bed. Out of the corner of my eye I can see him lean forward a slight bit.

_Do you think it'll be easier for you to say it this way?_ he asked using his telepathy. I look up to him with wide eyes suddenly realizing where I know him from. I push myself to the opposite side of my bed. Furthest away from him just a bit freaked out by this. He-He's Charles Xavier! F-From X-Men! He started chuckling to himself as he read my mind. "Yes we are. I was under the impression that Ian explained to you everything about this world?" he inquired. I shook my head feverishly as I finally thought out my answer. _N-No he didn't get a chance to tell me a thing. He came up to me at my work and asked me to dinner. He said there was something he wanted to talk to me about. He never got a chance because them weird creature things I couldn't see until we went through the portal were chasing us. Then we got captured as we almost got completely across the parking lot. He was thrown in the dungeon after that panther attacked him. The creatures took me up to that awful man. Then it was just horrible after that._ I explained using hand gestures to emphasize each sentence, as I busted out crying.

Sobbing uncontrollably I can tell he wants to comfort me physically but knows I won't let him. In the back of my mind I feel something weird. I look up at him thinking it was him but he shakes his head no as he's read my mind and knows what I'm thinking. What is that? It feels like some sort of need to come and see myself. How weird is that?

The next moment Jean comes walking in with a tray of food consisting of a bowl of green Jello and a bowl of chunky chicken noodle soup. It looked so good. I didn't realize how hungry I was until I smelled that soup. I lowered my legs making them straight as she wheeled over the little table that rolled over to me and placed the tray on top of it. She picked up the spoon and handed it too me. I didn't flinch at the touch of her hand when I grabbed the spoon. She smiled and I frowned. What the? She sat down on the end of my bed and patted my leg. I still didn't flinch. "I think it might just be men you don't like right now. Don't worry us women will stick together." she joked pulling a little laugh from me.

Charles smiled at the both of us before backing up his automatic chair with the lever on its armrest and beginning to roll himself alongside the bed. "Well Jean. I'll let you take care of things here. I'll let the others know her condition and come by to check on her later on."

Suddenly feeling guilty for acting so stupid around him I try to voice my apology. "M-Mr. Xavier?" I called out, my voice cracking from yelling earlier.

He stopped and turned to me slightly. "Please call me Charles." He smiled his warm smile. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Charles. I, uh, want to apologize for me being so rude. P-Plus I uh want to thank you for taking care of me."

He rolled backwards a little bit aligning himself next to my legs. He patted my one leg making me flinch slightly. "That's ok Nikki. You can't help what has happened to you and how your mind is handling it. And you are most certainly welcome. Make yourself at home here. Once your willing to get up and move around Jean can show you to the room the boys have been getting ready for you for the past couple days." He smiled once more then rolled himself out the door. Someone closed it behind him. Or so I thought someone did. It could have been Jean.

I slowly picked at my jello and soup. Thanking whomever there was to thank that it stayed in my stomach. I only ate half of each before I felt full. I stared at Jean the entire time.

Realizing that I have been completely staring at her I blushed. "I'm sorry for staring. When you were getting me this food I realized who you guys said you were. Oh and thanks for bringing me my food by the way."

She patted my legs as she pulled her own legs up onto the bed sitting with them crossed over themselves underneath her. " That's no problem, Nikki. You know I think we can take this IV out now. Your keeping your food down so there's no point in keeping it on." she said as she leaned over to me and began taking out my IV.

"Plus I think I'd be in complete awe if I were to meet fictional characters." My eyes widen at that. "You guys know your fictional characters to our world?!" She laughed at me a little as she finished then situated herself back on the bed.

"Yes. We've known for an extremely long time. This world consists of not only good fictional characters but also the bad. We've known ever since a dimensional traveler from your world stumbled upon ours and told us. It was a shock at first but then we got used to it. Ever since this man came upon our world we all got together to fight the bad guys. We made a treaty with him. Apparently he wasn't the first and only person in your world to have powers like us X-Men. He said there were people trying to get others to be evil and that everyone was in danger there. So we agreed to recruit them in this world and train them to be on the side of good." said Jean as she explained.

I situated my legs like her and sat leaning toward her. I looked at her completely fascinated. "So you guys only bring over people who have powers to your world right?" I asked truly curious. She nodded her head. "Soooo that means the whole reason for Damian coming up to me was to explain to me what was going on and bring me here?" I asked. She nodded her head again. "So it wasn't really his fault that I was…" I looked away suddenly not in the mood to talk. Tears started flowing down my cheeks. I violently pushed the wheeled table of food away from me making it roll across the floor to the other side of the room.

Jean looked at me with the look of pity and concern " I am truly sorry for what happened to you, Nikki. The best thing to do is just accept that it did happen and just move on. Look to the future. Your not pregnant and you have no injuries other than massive bruising. I know cuz I was the doctor who checked you over. We can get past this. Everyone will help you through this mess. You are not alone, Nikki. Ok? Your not alone." she said as she came up to me with her arms opened wide inviting me to willingly come and hug her if I wanted to. Completely leaving it up to me.

I cautiously but quickly jumped into her arms and hugged her. We were there only a moment before there was a knock at the door. We pulled apart and she smiled at me. "I almost forgot." She looked back at the door then to me. "Nikki. I know this is a very emotional time for you right now but instead of putting you on this major emotional rollercoaster of getting you worked up and calming you down and going back and forth with that, I figured it'd be easier on you that everything happens all at once."

I frown at her. "How did you know it'd be easier for me?" she smiled sheepishly. "I uh kind of been snooping around in your head the first couple days. I was the one who made you sleep when you were in the dungeon cell. I didn't want you to lapse into a coma so I kept your sleep light by digging through your mind keeping conversation with you. You probably won't remember that because it'll only be a dream to you."

She pushes herself up off the bed and stands on my right side where Charles was only 20 minutes ago. I look up to her confused. "Jean. What was it that you almost forgot? What is going to be so emotional?"

She rested her hand on my shoulder and beamed at me being happy that she gets to deliver whatever news she has. "Remember how I said that this world is home to all of the fictional characters of your world?" I nodded my head still looking confused. "Fictional characters are created by someone thinking them up. Am I right?" I nodded again a little impatiently wishing she would just get to the freaking point already.

Chuckling at my impatience she pats my shoulder. "Well, Nikki, famous writers and poets and cartoonists and what-not are not the only ones with creative minds who has created characters."

All of a sudden, even though her explanation still lacked the key point, it clicked in my brain what she was getting at. I looked, frozen with shock, at the door. "Y-you mean to tell me, that all of the characters that I ever created are on the other side of that door waiting to come and meet me?" I looked up into her eyes hoping it was true yet nervously hoping it wasn't.

She slowly nodded her head closing her eyes briefly then opening them again. "They have been waiting a long time to meet you, Miss Vivian." My eyes widened with sudden realization. "Oh my god. I've become my character?" she quickly reached over to the side table and grabbed the hand mirror. "I sensed that I'd be needing this."

She handed me the large hand mirror. I lifted it to look at myself. My jaw dropped into my lap. Not only was I still not used to the fact that I'm as skinny as a runway model but I looked exactly like my role-play character I had created.

You could tell it was still me. My facial features were still me but my hair and my body were definitely Vivi's. My hair was extremely long, probably passing my butt. It was a dark to medium brown color still though. Vivi's was purple. I'm glad that trait didn't come with the deal. I then looked at all the bruises still lingering on my face and arms. Aw man. I'm going to meet my characters and I look like shit.

Taking notice to my sudden realization, Jean took the mirror out of my hands and placed it back on the table. "Don't worry. You are beautiful. They will have plenty of time to see the real you. They are aware of what happened and accept you are injured. Don't worry. Now are you ready to start meeting your new family?" I nodded my head completely nervous.

I reached for her hand as it slid off my shoulder. She took it and squeezed it for support. "Come in!" she called out to the first ones to enter the room. The door opened and at first I thought no one was there but then I saw a black and white tail push the door closed. Not even a second later two abnormally huge black and white tigers jumped up onto my bed and laid down being perfectly still so they wouldn't scare me. Which didn't work very well considering I screamed for dear life practically jumping on Jean. "Nikki calm down! They won't hurt you!!" She said peeling me off her arm.

Once I calmed down enough to realize they weren't going to eat me for lunch the slightly bigger one of the two chuckled with a male voice. I frowned in thought. I cocked my head to the side trying to think but then it hit me. I can not believe it….


	4. Jaw Dropper: Part 2

**A/N:** Please let me know what it needs or doesn't need or whatever. I love getting reviews weather it be good or bad. Let me know what you think. I need input!! Enjoy

**Jaw Dropper: Part 2**

_Nikki_

I gasped so loudly I choked on my own spit. Coughing a bit I hit my chest to clear it then straightened up again. My eyes were as wide as saucers. My jaw dropped to the bed as I stared at them in complete shock. Jean leaned front and tried pushing my jaw closed. "You'll catch flies if you keep doing that." I pulled my head away from her hand. "Let me catch flies. I'm a bit…yeeaahh." I trailed off a bit not really knowing what to say. The two of them just stared at my expression and started laughing. The female looked to the male and sighed. "Ok you win. I'll give Jackie a bath tonight."

I shook my head and snapped out of it. The shock was completely replaced with sheer joy and excitement. As I can't wait to hug them. "LEAH. BRUCE!" I jumped from my spot and completely hug the both of them at the same time cutting off their air supply. Both of them gasp a bit. Bruce taken completely by surprise called out. "AIR! Please!"

I immediately left go and smiled. "Oh my gawd I can't believe it." I hugged them both individually then petted them. "I've always wanted to pet a tiger. Especially my two favorite ones." I continued to pet and inspect everything about them. They sat patiently letting me get the curiousness out of my system.

I played with Bruce first lifting his lips looking at his tongue and teeth then playing with his face and ears then tail. I petted almost every inch of him as he began purring at the feeling. Then I turned and did the same thing to Leah. I hugged her longer. "I love you guys so much."

They both chuckled and licked me on the face. "We love you too, little one." said Leah. Then I stopped dead in my movements. That phrase reminded me of one important thing. I covered my mouth as I went into shock yet again. I'm beginning to see why this would've been a major rollercoaster.

I look from Bruce to Leah. Them already knowing why I was freaking out. Leah nodded her head at me. "He's real too." I shook my head in denial. Bruce smiled at me. "You actually have already seen him." I looked at him frowning in confusion momentarily forgetting I was supposed to be frozen with shock. "I did?" He just laughed at me. I thought for a moment then gasped. "I threw a pillow at him!" despite everything I just burst with laughter. I felt bad for treating him like that but man I threw a pillow at HIM!

Leah and Bruce looked at each other than at me. "We'll go so he can come in here. There are a couple of others who are anxious to meet you as well." I hugged the both of them again making them promise to come back afterwards to lay with me in my new bed.

They hopped off the bed and headed out the door. Not even five minutes later there was a knock at the door. Jean, being quiet all this time, walked up to the door and was about to answer it but paused to look at me. "I think this time I'll give you some privacy. You'll need it for this one." I sat straight up in the bed trying not to fidget.

I looked over myself to make sure I looked at least half way decent, noticing for the first time what I was wearing. A white tank top with loose white pants using a drawstring to keep it tight against me. I sigh. The man of my dreams and I'm in pajamas.

I held onto my stomach as the nerves made my stomach turn. She opened the door after seeing me ready myself. She greeted the person behind the door then exited. A second later a hand gripped the door and pushed it open.

I wanted to look away because of the nerves but my mind couldn't believe who I was about to meet and therefore glued my eyes on the doorway. The same black spiky haired man made his way through the door pushing it closed behind him as he stepped away from it making his way around the bed to the left side.

I, not being able to help myself, pushed myself off the bed and slowly stood up. My breathing quickened and my heartbeat became erratic. I held onto the bed so I wouldn't fall to the floor. He slowly came up to me knowing from earlier I had issues.

I stared up into his gorgeous eyes. He smiled at me making me smile in return. He cleared his throat once then spoke. "It's nice to finally meet you, Nikki." his voice was so godlike. Better than I had ever imagined. He is perfect in every single way.

I took a step toward him. I stuttered like an idiot. "I-it's n-nice to meet you t-too." I blushed a bit as he chuckled. He became serious as he looked down to his hand. I followed his gaze also looking to his hand. He lifted it up in front of him towards me. Not wanting to feel the way I do anymore lifted my hand in attempt to see past what has happened to me. I know this man isn't going to hurt me. I know it.

I determinedly lifted my hand even closer to his. He allowed me to get closer to him. Letting me have control of the situation. I watched as my hand was barely an inch away from his. I quickly looked up into his eyes. He smiled at me as I looked back down and forced my hand to touch his.

He still didn't move, letting me get comfortable. I sighed at the feeling. Grateful that he let me do it. I moved my hand up his arm feeling every inch of him. I traced my fingers up his arm onto his neck and jaw line. "…more perfect than I ever imagined…" I whispered to myself. Although I'm sure he caught that because he's smiling even more now.

Not being able to hold myself back I reached up to him and locked my lips onto his. His arms gently wrapped around my waist as mine wrapped around his neck. We kissed for a while until I suddenly got visions of what happened to me. I pulled sharply back and my breathing started to get harsh.

He grabbed onto my hand concerned. "Nikki. I know. I know that man hurt you. Know that I would never ever make you do anything you aren't comfortable with. I'm here for you whenever you need me." the sincerity in his voice pulled me out of my fit. I threw myself at him as he gathered me into his arms. Him just holding me for a while as I cried my eyes out. He began rubbing my back soothingly.

I finally calmed down enough to look up to him and smile. "Can I just have one more kiss before the next batch of people come in?" he smiled down at me. He gently kissed me a couple times on my lips and cheek. I snuggled into his arms one more time before we let go and just held hands.

He smiled down at me. "At least these people are easier to meet after Leah, Bruce and myself." I frowned up at him. "Who are they?" he poked me on the nose. "You'll see." He let go of me and walked to the door. He opened it up and poked his head outside calling for the others.

He came back to me and held my hand. The others filed in one at a time. My jaw literally dropped as they came in with smiles on their faces. "Oh my gawd." He teasingly pushed my jaw closed. You'd think my jaw was broke for the amount of times it's been falling open.

"Well since there were so many people who have been anxious to come and see you, Jean said it would be alright if they came in all together." I saw much to my surprise that the first one that came in was Damian. He came straight to me and smiled.

I jumped him glad that Arix had gotten me over this dumb fear in the matter of minutes. "I am so sorry for the way I acted a little while ago. I know its not your fault." He hugged me back. "It's alright, Nikki. Oh a little FYI, your going to be in a lot of shock for a long while until you meet everyone of this world so I would get used to being like this. I was like this when I was first brought here." We let go of each other and he stepped back.

Arix held out his hand pointing to each in turn. "Well first and foremost. This is your other guardian, Aryn. He was most anxious to meet you. Him being that and everything." I was excited to meet him too. I walked up and hugged him instantly. "It's nice to meet you." I said excitedly. He smiled down at me taking my hand and kissing it. "The pleasure is all mine, Miss Vivian." I grinned at being called that. I could definitely get used to that.

Arix continued with the roll call type introductions to speed up the process. "Ok moving right along. These people are everyone who was on the rescue mission to save you and Ian. We had tons of reinforcements so they aren't all from the X-Team. You know all of them but we'll still be formal. Here is Jubilee, Wolverine and the Night-crawler from the X-Team. Rocky, Tanya and Billy from the PR-Team.."

I was used to the whole X-Men team but I stopped dead in my tracks when I was shaking hands with everyone when he came to Rocky and the others. I shook my head so the shock wouldn't be overwhelming. "Oh my. Ok Wow… Just wow." I said as I hugged all three of them. They all smiled. "Its really a great honor meeting you guys." they laughed as Arix continued on. "This is Scott, Rogue and Hank also from the X-team. And finally this is Draco."

I stopped short at that. I turned to face him after greeting the others. I bowed my head slightly in respect to him and his greatness. "It's an absolute honor to meet you, Sir." He smiled approvingly at me. "The honor is all mine, my dear Vivian. My lady would have been happy to have seen you here in this world along with us. But unfortunately she is away on a mission of her own to save others from your world."

He said as he brought me into a hug. I suddenly pulled back. "Y-you mean to tell me. Tiff is here? As Pure? I never realized she was gone. Then again…she moved away.." I trailed off stunned.

He smiled at me amused at how shocked I was. "Yes, I am most certain she'll hop up and down with joy once she sees you. She was informed of your situation and your condition." I looked away as my condition was brought up. "Thank you for telling her. It makes it a little easier on me."

He bowed his head to me. "I had a feeling that it would. Now, my dear, I must be off. I have to be ready in case she calls upon me for assistance. Have a good day." He held my head in his hands and kissed my forehead before turning around and walking out the door. I called out a goodbye just as he entered the hallway.

I turn back to the PR-team excitedly. "Wow. You'll have to excuse any rudeness on my part. I just can not believe I am meeting you." All three of them chuckled. I walked up next to them. "Thank you so much for saving me and Damian." Tanya gave me a bear hug. "Your welcome, hunny. If you ever need anyone to talk to or need any help ever in the future you can count on the PR-Team to help." she explained to me as we pulled away from each other. "I'll remember that. Thanks, Tanya." I said as I let out an involuntary yawn. Arix came up to my side, wrapping an arm around my waist. "Sorry guys. Times up. We really should get Nikki to her new room so she can rest some more."

Everyone said there goodbyes before slipping out the door. I turned to Arix thinking everyone was out of the room but saw that Aryn and Damian were still standing off to the side. They walked up to me. Arix smiled down to me. "Ok now that's finished we can finally show you the room that the three of us, along with Leah and Bruce, put together for you. Come on." He lead me out the door into the hallway. This place looked more sterile than a hospital. The walls, the floor and the ceiling looked metal.

"Wow. It's more shiny then I thought it would be. I'm glad someone put socks on my feet." I joked as we made our way to my new room. Both Arix and Aryn chuckled. Aryn hit a button on the wall as we reached the end of the hallway. I heard a ding as the doors in front of us slid open to reveal a hidden elevator.

All four of us got in the elevator. I all of a sudden felt really tired and leaned against Arix. He looked down to me frowning. "Are you alright?" I let my eyes close for a moment then reopened them. "Yeah I'm just really tired. It's been a long day and well a long everything. So much has happened in so little time. It's just been a lot." He hugged me against him and rubbed my arm. "I know and it's only the beginning. Wait until Pure comes back. She'll be so excited to see you. She'll be in charge of your training. Her technically being your Sensei and all." I smiled at that, remembering our role-playing online. This is going to be one awesome ride.

The next moment I realized we've made it to a door. Man I must really be out of it. Damian, in front, opened it up to reveal the biggest room I've ever seen. My eyes were saucers. My mouth fell open allowing room for flies to come and go as they pleased. I gasped, covering my mouth with my hand. "This is all mine?" I asked grinning. Aryn walked to the double doors at the end of the room as he answered my question. "Yes this is all yours, Miss Vivian. Plus we made sure this room had a balcony for you. It'll be easier for Jackie, Leah and Bruce to come and go as they please." he explained as he opened up the double doors letting the bright sunshine wash over everything in the room.

I pulled out of Arix' grasp and walked over next to Aryn, him putting his arm around my waist as he walked me out onto it. I gasped at the view of the grounds. I looked up to him. "So we're at the X-Men mansion. I recognize it from the movie. This is so cool." Aryn hugged me and looked over the edge of the balcony. "Looks like Leah and Bruce are back. They went to retrieve Jackie from Angel Grove. He was most anxious to meet you." I frowned at that.

He looked down to me sensing my mood and troubles. "Miss Vivi. I know this all is going to be really confusing. Your going to have several identities while you're here. To your friends from your world you're Nikki. To the ones you've created from your role-playing your Vivi. And to Jackie and the Rangers you'll be Kalyn. Jackie's sister."

I couldn't help but grin at that. I kind of like being so important to everyone. I also loved that despite the fact that I'll miss my family from my world terribly, I'll have one here to make up for it and keep me busy. I looked up to Aryn. "I think I like that. I'm Eltarian, Carulean, Human and whatever I was to you guys. I don't think I quite figured that one out. I'm going to be so happy and busy here."

Then something I realized was said in the medical room got to me. "Aryn?" He looked down to me frowning. "Yes?" I looked out in front of me as I could still hear them climbing the wall. "It's just something I realized that made me really curious. Why is it that everyone was so anxious to meet me? I didn't think I was that special to anyone from the X-Team. I can see being special to the PR-Team from me being Jackie's sister but why for everyone else?"

Damian had heard my question and sighed. I turned around and walked into the room. Arix was sitting on my bed looking at me smiling. Aryn joined me, leaving the doors open for the others. Damian looked up to me and smiled. "Nikki. The original reason as to why I was going into your work to come and see you all the time was to monitor you. 6 months ago we picked up readings from you. Your powers were starting to form and we watched you carefully. We knew it was only a matter of time before you were hunted down by them creatures that were chasing us that day. The Collectors. They try and take anyone we discover has powers from our world. Anyway, so far your powers surpass almost all that have been brought into this world. That doesn't mean you're the most powerful person here. It just means that your one of the highest ranking power holders. Your more respected than most. I know it's a lot to take in and a lot of responsibility will eventually be placed onto you but not until you can master your gifts. That's where Tiff comes in." he explained suddenly as I stared at him.

I started shaking my head as I made my way back to the balcony. I couldn't tell if I was in shock or just tired. I folded my arms around myself and sighed. "I'm not special." Then suddenly someone jumped up onto the balcony ledge then hoped in front of me. "Of course your special." said the man a few seconds before Leah and Bruce jumped up onto the balcony as well.

I looked up to the man after smiling at the others. He was glowing with excitement. He held out his hand. "Hello Kalyn. It's nice to finally meet you." I shook his hand and in that instant I felt a warm sensation flow up my arm and throughout my whole body. I smiled as I stared at him. "Jackie bear." I whispered as tears formed in my eyes at meeting him. I immediately pulled him into a huge hug. He hugged me back fiercely twirling me around in circles. "I've been waiting a lifetime to meet you. Even though it feels like I've known you for a longtime. Our minds have connected. I love you my little Kalyn."

As he rested me on my feet I look up into his eyes. "I love you Jackie bear. My brother." I snuggled into his chest, glad that he was taller and more muscular than me. Another involuntary yawn escaped me. He pulled back and lifted my head. "Are you tired?" I nodded. "Ok off to bed!" he grinned as he swept me off of my feet and held me in his arms.

He carried me to my bed and placed me in the middle of it. He kicked off his boots and jumped into my bed with me snuggling up to my stomach wrapping his arms around me. His tail wrapping around my leg. I frowned up to Leah and Bruce as they jumped onto my bed after him chuckling. Leah sprawled up on my other side and rested her head on her paws. "We interrupted his nap. That's why it took us so long to get up the wall to your balcony. We wanted to make sure he didn't fall off. He's very exhausted." I smiled and petted Jackie's head.

I looked over to the others in the room apologetically. Arix leaned down pushing my hair behind my ear. He gave me a gentle but passionate kiss. "Have a good nap, Nikki. I'll be here if you need me. You only have to call out in your mind and either Aryn or myself will come to the rescue." he said grinning as he pulled away.

Damian got up out of the chair he was in and smiled. "Goodnight Nikki. I'll send Tiff up here as soon as she gets back with the person she was to retrieve." I smiled up to him. "Thanks Damian. Let her know that I don't care if I'm sleeping or not. She's to come right to me and wake me up so we can freak out together." I said laughing at the thought of it.

He chuckled as he reached the door. "Will do." he answered as he walked out the door followed by Arix. Aryn walked up to my side and gave me a quick kiss on the forehead. "Sleep well." Then he was out the door closing it behind him.

I looked to the bed and saw that Jackie had already fallen asleep. Leah was slightly dozing off and Bruce was looking out the balcony. They must of let the door open for the breeze. I frowned at him. "Aren't you tired? You look at bit exhausted yourself." I said yawning as I repositioned my pillows. He looked to me then back out the window. "I don't normally take naps. I just look tired because I've been chasing after Jackie all night last night. He's been having nightmares about what happened to you."

I frowned but before I could ask he explained. "The both of you were subconsciously already connected. As soon as you entered this world we were all connected to you in some way. Him being the extremely cuddly type just needed the physical contact from you to make it stronger. The hug you gave him made him love you even more than he already did. That was the best thing you could of done." he said smiling.

I tell you what. Laying here watching him speak. His lips not even moving. It's a little disconcerting. But awesome at the same time. "That does make sense. I love everyone so much. Plus I can't wait until Tiff gets here. I just wanna squeal like best friends should. Heh" I said laughing but then started yawning again. He smiled at me again. "Sleep little one. You'll need it if your going to meet up with Pure. She'll most likely be more hyper with you than her normal self. It'll be exhausting." I smiled at him. "Ok see you in a bit then." I hunkered down determined to fall asleep fast so I can feel more alive when I wake up.


End file.
